


The 5 Things I Love Most About You

by Ryan81976



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan81976/pseuds/Ryan81976
Summary: Lance has a very special gift to give Keith this Christmas morning.





	The 5 Things I Love Most About You

It was December 25th in the Mcclain-Kogane household (technically it was an area of the castle but whatever) and for Lance and Keith it was almost time for them to open each other's gifts. Lance and Keith have been dating for almost 5 years now, the conflict against Zarkon long over and the Voltron crew happy and healthy on earth.

One other special fact about today, today was the day that Lance Mcclain was going to propose to his wonderful boyfriend, and he was about to scream with anxiety and excitement. Lance couldn't possibly believe he could ever find a partner as good as Keith, and he wanted to tell him that.

“Honey, did you feed Red and Blue?” asked Keith from the other room, to which Lance replied “Of course babe, now get over here it’s time to open your gift!” as the couple’s cats, red and blue rolled around together on the floor. After Zarkon was defeated, and the paladins returned to their lives, the spirits of each lion transformed into different cats to act as sort of guardian angels to each of their paladins, and the 2 felines shared the living space with Lance and Keith.

Keith strolled into the living room to see a very nervous looking Lance, the poor defender of the universe shaking in his shoes as he held something behind his back. “So what is this gift honey?” asked Keith before placing a kiss on Lance's cheek. 

Lance took in a deep breath before pulling his arms out from behind his back and handing a box to Keith which read The 5 Things I Love Most About You. 

Keith looked up at him before Lance said “open it”. Keith opened up the box to reveal….. Another box, another box that said '1. You’re always by my side.' As soon as Keith read it Lance cleared his throat and said “Every time we’ve had a difficult battle, or I’ve had a panic attack, I knew I could always count on you being there to support me and make sure I make it out okay. Open the next one.”

Keith took off the first reason to read '2. You’re always supportive of me.' Lance jumped straight into the explanation this time, “Since we’ve started dating, and even before then, every time I wanted to go after something you believed in me and helped me reach those goals, no matter how outlandish”.

The next box Keith saw read '3. You see worth in me.' Lance stuttered a bit and scratched at his head before continuing. “Y-you always see the best in me, even when I make dumb mistakes and even when I somewhat lose my own sense of self-worth, and that means so much to me Keith.”

At this point Keith was almost ready to cry and tackle Lance in a hug, but instead continued to the next box which read '4. You chose me.' Keith looked back up to Lance to let him explain and he said “well this one is pretty simple. This makes me the luckiest guy in the universe, but out of everyone in all of the cosmos you chose to have me in your life, something I will be eternally thankful for.”

Keith opened the last box which simply consisted of '5. You.' Lance grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes before saying “Keith, you are the best and most wonderful person I could ever of had the chance to love in all of reality, and every day I thank the universe for giving me the opportunity to appreciate you in all the ways that you are beautiful. I love you so much Keith, which is why I wanted to ask…” at this point Lance took the box back from Keith and opened the last one to reveal a ring box. He said “Keith, I’m the luckiest guy ever to have met you, and it would bring me so much joy if I could keep that for the rest of my life, so Keith Kogane, will you do me the incredible honour of marrying me?” 

Keith could hardly breathe, completely overwhelmed with emotion and with tears coming out of his eyes. Instead of responding, Keith reached to a drawer and pulled out a box that said 5 reasons Keith Kogane loves Lance Mcclain and handed it to Lance. Lance stood up and hugged Keith with his tears starting to also leak out, as Keith hugged back and started mumbling into his neck “Yes, Yes, 1000 times yes I would love to marry you Lance Mcclain.”


End file.
